Danchou
2665711 1335979372697.71res 390 311.jpg 1262677-bigthumbnail.jpg General Information Name: Danchou Zetsubou Age: 86 Weight: 272lbs Height: 6'7" Eye Color: Red Blood Type: AB+ DoB: January 17 Apperance color danchou.jpg When he was young, Danchou was a tall, imposing figure. His weight is mostly muscle, his body lined with scars. He bears a sleeve tattoo of an oriental dragon on his right arm, with the name "Kailia" tattooed on his left pectoral. His skin is lightly tanned and weathered from years of harsh living. His hair is long and raven-black, reaching the small of his back. He bears a scar in the shape of a cross on his left cheek. As an old man, he retains much of his size and strength, though his reflexes have slowed. As an android, however, he far surpasses the limitations of the human body, both physically and mentally. His android body, in appearance, is an exact replica of his younger self. Behavior/Personality Danchou is a brilliant but cold and calculating figure. He makes decisions based on logic instead of emotion, making his moral compass sketchy at best, pure evil at worse, he will not hesitate to remove anything he sees as an obstacle. If an action is not beneficial to him or his cause, he will not act upon it. His sense of honor is similar to that of the bushido, the honor code of the samurai. He is fiercely loyal to those he cares about and views everyone else as expendable. He is very ambitious and businesslike, willing to make deals even with enemies. He always believes he knows what's best and, despite his actions, truly wants what's best for his home city of KasaiHana and will stop at nothing to ensure the city's wellbeing, on his terms. He bears a particular hatred for biological beings with genetically altered capabilities (powers) and refers to them as either "freaks" or "twisted children" since the origin of some of the many offshoots of powers derived from a formula he perfected. However, he is not above genetic altering and experimentation himself (quite the hypocrite, isn't he) and has shown to be quite proficient at it, especially in his later years. Roleplay Allignment Neutral Evil 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Principal of KasaiHana High School Rank: None (Yet) 'Fighting Style' Beginning Base Style: '''Karate '''Flow of battle: '''Dou Edit: Danchou began learning Karate at the age of six, reaching black belt rank at the age of eight. At nine years old, he began learning Muay Boran, the ancestral martial art to Muay Thai, then went on to Muay Thai as well. By the time he fought at defeated his older brother at the age of ten, he was an expert in both, though he didn't achieve master status in either until the age of 11. He focused ion these styles of martial arts until the age of 15, where he began to learn Jiu-Jitsu and Judo as well, reaching mastery level in these at 18. He began weapons training from this point as well, mastering the sword style of kenjutsu as well as the ryukyu kobujutsu style, which focused on traditional weapons such as sais, scythes, nunchuks, and kusarigamas. From this time up until his fake death, he focused on these martial arts styles alone, but when he went into hiding, he begn working on combinations with the moves in each individual martial art style. He went on to master this new martial art style and dubbed it the Satsujin Ikari No Michi (Path Of Murderous Rage). Usually, when the Satsui No Hado is active, the user is focused solely on attacking, but when the Satsujin Ikari No Michi is used in conjunction with the Satsui No Hado, the user becomes able to balance attacking with deadly counters, bolstering defense and covering the blind spot of weak defense. However, once these styles are used in conjunction, the user's bloodlust becomes visible as a red and purple aura and can be felt as intense heat. In addition, those attuned to sensing chi would be able to sense the user's murderous intent from up to 1-10 miles away, depending on the user's chi level. Danchou's in particular, when used at full strength, can be felt for 10 miles. He is capable of utilizing the Shun Goku Satsu (Raging Demon). When performed, the user of the Satsui No Hado would hand themselves over entirely to the killing intent, launching a series of deadly strikes in a moment. The basis of the attack is said to be linked to karmic forces drawn from the influence of the Satsui No Hado, channeling an infernal punishment in which the weight of sins and evil the victim has committed attacks their soul and subsequently destroys it. While immensely powerful, this attack cannot work on artificial life forms or people who lack souls. Physical Capabilities Danchou's android body is capable of moving at supersonic speed, which is 767 mph. He is able to move from an inert state to his full speed of 767 mph in a matter of 1.3 seconds. His body absorbs kinetic energy, which is energy accumulated through motion, meaning he can fight for extended periods of time, if not virtually forever, as long as motion was active and the laws of physics still apply. His skin is made of a new compound of mixed carbyne, carbon alloy, and titanium alloy, capable of stopping 600,000 tons of pressure. His strength is enough to move mountains, he is calculated to be strong enough to move 198 thousand tons. Adding to this is the fact that his arms can detach at will at the forearms and launch themselves at foes. Once detached, the arms bear the gripping strength of a fourth of Danchou's calculated total strength, which is 49.5 thousand tons of pressure. He also bears the power of flight. Using emitters built into the backs of his legs and neck, they emitted electromagnetic repulsers that acted as reverse magnets to the planet's natural magnetic pull (also known as gravity). These can be switched on or off at will. Swimming throughout the android's physiology are billions of nanomachines. These nanobots act as "red blood" cells to Danchou's system and are hardy enough to bear direct contact from gamma radiation. Any injury he sustains, provided it isn't a heavy injury to the head, can be healed in a matter of minutes by these nanomachines. Likewise, he can expel some of these nanobots into the bodies of any biological creature should they breathe them in, or mechanical body should they find a crevice to sneak into. Once inside of a human or otherwise biological body, Danchou can use these to shut down the cerebral cortex of the creature. Once inside of a machine, the nanobots can integrate with the host machine and from there, Danchou can control it directly. Danchou does bear the Satsui No Hadou, which increase his physical capabilities by at least threefold. Danchou's mind is a scanned copy of his original mind, with a few upgrades to his optic nerves to include x-ray, microscopic, thermal, and telescopic vision. His old brain had a photographic memory, this carried over into his new form. As such, any images he perceives are stored into his memory forever. Sometimes, this works against him. His eyes and mind are able to perceive things at a much faster rate than a normal human's, clocking in at .01 of a second at the fastest. Unlike the human body, this directly correlates into his body's reflexes, rendering him capable of reacting at the same speed he perceives things in. At his body's core lies a nuclear "heart", which generates 16 triillion joules of gamma radiation per second. If this "heart" were ever pierced, the gamma radiation would rupture and leak, the resulting explosion would extend for more than 182 miles. Chi Form Ki: Satsui no Hadou The '''Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Weapon of Choice' Silver katana Allies/Enemies Allies: None (Yet). Enemies: The Tanks, The Fireflower Syndicate, Connor Ryoji. 'Background' Danchou was born in Kasaihana City, to a single mother that died giving birth to him. He grew up on the streets; his older brother raised him along with other members of the street gang his brother was affliated with. It was through the gang head that he learned the base of karate. From an early age, he showed great skill and cunning in battle and, by the age of ten, he was able to defeat his brother, who was 15 years his senior. The gang began to send him out on missions, but it wasn't long until Danchou felt that the gang was thinking too small. He soon staged a coup; half of the gang backed him by then. Danchou was able to take control of the gang, but he showed the gang leader mercy and let him live. This backfired on him; as revenge, the gang head killed his brother and mutilated his body. This act hardened Danchou's heart forever; he tortured the gang head for seven days before he would allow him to die. Over the years, Danchou built up the gang's ranks and prestige and eventually made it into the Soramaru clan. Danchou turned his ambitions to the city, but failed to take control before his departure, though he was able to elevate Soramaru into a corporation, now owned by the Yun family, the surname of his old apprentice, Donnie Yun. Danchou is also credited as the creator of the Z Serum Presumed dead for the past 60 years, Danchou has been in hiding, perfecting his research of the Z Serum and delving into demonology and cybernetics. Utilizing stolen tech from Yun Corp as well as chi from the Satsui No Hado and nanotechnology and the help of his adopted son Drago, he has crafted himself an android body, though it took 60 years to create. Now, he is ready to face the world once more as what he sees as the ultimate being: Super Android Danchou. Peak Human System *Maximum Brain Capacity *Constant State Of Supernatural Enhanced Condition 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:Antagonist